a sadistic prince
by kitykazero15-01
Summary: just read be nice on reviews
1. Chapter 1

**mory**- hi everyone hope you liked tears of sorrow, the next story will be...forget it u cant think of any title

**rory- its hard to think of a title so let's leave it no tittle **

****

**On with the story...**

**xxxxx means time skip**

* * *

Fuji and Ryoma was walking along the park when they saw the golden pair making out, Ryoma noticed Fuji was smiling his sadistic smile.

"Syuu-chan i know what your thinking , wanna tell me about it."Ryoma asked with a amused tone.

"Saa...Ryo-chan you know what i'm thinking wanna join in." Fuji answered.

Sure, cause it's not everyday you see sempai-tachi making out, Syuu-chan please lend me your camera. Ryoma replied as Fuji handed him the camera.

**'click' **the sound of the camera click wasn't lound so the golden pair didn't notice someone was taking picture's of them making out.

**meanwhile...**

Ryoma handed Fuji the camera and Fuji took a look at the picture's Ryoma took, he was amused that of all places to make out the golden pair choose the secluded part of the park which he and Fuji's favorite spot.

"Syuusuke wouldn't you love to see them suffer,ne?"Ryoma said sarcasticaly

"You know my answer to that Ryoma."Fuji replied.

"C'mon Syuu i wanna get this developed, the earlier we get this developed the sooner we can blackmail them."Ryoma said sadisticly(**a/n:fuji is starting to rub on echizen).**

**at the photo studio which was owned by Fuji and Ryoma**

"How's the picture going?" Ryoma asked.

"Here you go Ryoma and it's perfect."Fuji replied.

"Let's go over to thier place tommorow." Ryoma suggested.

"hai."was Fuji's reply

* * *

**what do you think and please review, i'll try to update if i have time**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOW where we're we...hmm...ahh yes how oishi's gonna react, on with the story **

**and thanks for thoose who review **

**ReenaYuki-hime**  
**bunnykim89**

**tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy**  
**life beyond wishes**

* * *

**The next day**

**10:00 am**

"Syuu can you please call Oishi-sempai and tell him were coming over and bring the camera just in case." Ryoma ordered nicely.

"Ok Ryo, but why bring the camera." Fuji replied.

"You'll see."Was his answer.

**At Oishi's house**

"Where did you get this?!"Oishi shouted. face redder than a tomato, and Eiji too.

'**click',a click of the camera sounded.**

"Secret." both the prodigy and tensai answered.

"ECHIZEN!!,OCHIBI!!" both oishi and eiji shouted.

"What?"both the prodigy and tensai answered.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and this for being short, i still have a test tommorow and please review.**

**rory**


	3. Chapter 3

"Echizen what's gotten in to you to do this?" Oishi asked in a serious voice.

"What can I say I love to see people suffer." Echizen replied.

"Oishi ochibi's sadistic nya." Eiji said.

"So what if I'm being sadistic, Syuusuke please get me the photo album." Ryoma said and took the photo album from Fuji and gave it to the golden pair whose faces turned red when they saw the picture's and was speechless.

"Remember the time that you guys went missing, we followed you and found out something interesting and here's the proof." Ryoma said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Please Fuji, Echizen don't show those pictures." Oishi pleaded.

"Saa…Oishi what about you do something for us so we won't show this pictures,ne." Fuji said.

"Anything is okay just don't show those embarrassing pictures." Oishi said.

Ryoma and Fuji looked at each other and they seem to know what each other was thinking which made the two of them smile a sadistic smile which caused Eiji and Oishi to back away.

A/n : Sorry about the late update and this for being short but I have a reason.


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n: hey I'm back and with the update of sadistic prince, sorry if it took so long…. I was kind of busy with D. gray Man, and writer's block….**_

_**So Now on with the story….**_

* * *

They went through hell, and if it wasn't for the sake of not embarrassing themselves they would have never have done this in the first place. They were forced to watch horror movies and gore and it freaked the hell out of them and they also wondered how those two could watch sure horrid movies , but knowing Fuji it was normal but for Ryoma that was a different case.

" man you two are sick! No offense?" Oishi declared.

"none taken and what's so sick, your talking about?" Ryoma replied.

"well the fact that you aren't affected by those morbid movies!" Eiji interjected.

"well what can we say it's interesting." Fuji joined in.

"you better keep your promise."

" yeah, yeah a promise is a promise."

And the Golden pair left the other two alone who entered back inside their apartment, both had a smirk plastered on their face.

" that was fun though I wished it lasted longer." he stated and sat down on the couch and his lover followed suit sitting himself to a comfortable position.

" well you could have just told me."

" and make those two meet the demon that is You, no way cause they'll be traumatized for life!"

"so true….. So what now?" he asked.

"hmm….. How about some sweet and fluff." came a simple reply.

"seems someone's in the mood." he chuckled but complied and carried him to their room bridal style.

* * *

_**a/n: well there you have it the ending of sadistic prince though it doesn't feel like the end oh well.**_

_**Reviews and comments I highly appreciate**_

_**See ya guys soon**_

_**X_kity_X**_


End file.
